Frerard Moment!
by 20poundsofcrazy5p0undbag
Summary: Ermm I Suck at summeries This is Just a Short Frerard Story That Will be a Multi chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Frerard Fan fiction: D

Author Note: Kay Guys This Is My First fan fiction After Muchos Begging from Wooly pig socks here is My First Fan fiction It's Based on Frerard My Favourite Ship Defiantly I dont Own Frerard/Gerard way / frank iero

* * *

"Frankie Frankie Frankie" Gerard Yelled into the Dark space That was his Bedroom. After several Minutes of no reply He stood up to look for HIS Frankie. Running his Fingers through his thick Black Hair, Gerard wondered were Frankie Had got to He opened his Door a Bright Light Hitting him in the face "Owwwwwch Its Buuuuuuurns" He Moaned Finding Frankie Stood In front Of Him "GERARD!" He younger Man Exclaimed Literally Rugby tackling Gerard into the wall Clinging to Gerards Bare Chest. Frankie Looked at Gerard and Yelled "AWWWWWW DINO BOXERS".Gerard Blushing to a very deep red looking away "I think i can hear the phone ringing"

* * *

Soooooo How was that for a first attempt ! More reviews MORE CHAPTERS!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ive been a BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD user not updating but thanks to dearest WoolyPigSocks and Ritalin Disaster I have had some kick in the right direction and have updated the chapters wont be too long cuz i can only write in short bursts cuz im a bit of a Fail? Love you guys DinosArseOUT!**

**Frankie's POV **

"Geeeeee come on Out I need the bathroom" Frankie Complained After Gerard had been in there for at least an hour. The door opened and Gerard stuck his head round the door his hair Bright red "WOAH" Frankie Yelled pulling Gerard close playing with the Red hair that now framed Gerard's face "Frankie is it that bad" the Taller of the men Whispered "It Looks adorable" Frankie whispered . Frankie Let Gerard go Dodging round to the bathroom "I GOTTA PEE" Frankie Yelled Muffled by the close of the door. Gerard Laughed at the sudden outburst Wandering downstairs to get food .

* * *

***FangirlSqueels*Review? and i will update sooner next time ?  
A review would be a LOVELY xmas Present 3**


	3. I Love You Frankie

****

Aren't you lucky readers? 2 updates in one day! I'm being pestered for longer chapters so Here TAKE ONE!Just dont Hurt me or take away my Mcr Tickets (:

* * *

"Frankie You Have been in that bathroom for longer than i was What are you doing?" Gerard asked Pounding on the door "Nu Nu Nu Nu Nothing Gee Gee"Frankie Stated to panic "Frank Iero LET ME IN NOW"Gerard Said Panic in his Kicked the door the lock coming undone and He Wanderd in "Frankie?"He Wispered "Gee Gee?" Frankie Wispered Back "Where are you?"Gerard said a touch louder."Errrrm Under the sink?" Frankie bend down Taking the Smaller man into his arms."Why You under here?" Gerard wisperd "Its Cold Under here" He mumbled burying his face in his chest."Frankie You Feeling alright?"Gerard Wisperd into his hair Frankie Shook his head "I feel Yucky Gee Gee". Gerard lifted the smaller man out from under the sink carrying him downstairs putting him onto the sofa and getting the phone to call the the numbers as Frankie clung to his leg. 25 minuets and Much begging later The Doctor was on his way over and Frankie was burning panicing For a good 20 mins the doctor turned up."Help Him"Gerard orderd the doctor "I'll Try my best"The Doctor Mumbled. Gerard was giving the doctor a death glare for the whole time untill he said"He's Gonna Have to Go Hopsital" Then Gerard was ready to hit him

* * *

**Im Not Adding More Today Cuz i ceebs and my hands have gone numb and i dont hink thats healthy  
LOVE PEACE FRERARD!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Frankie" Gee Whisped Gurled up in the chair next to Frankie's Hospital bed. Frankie Had been diagnosed with a illness that made frankie stay in hospital for months. Gee Refused to Go home so everyday he sat beside frankies bed waking for him to awake. Two Weeks After frank Had been Admitted Frankie Woke up for the First time "Gerard...Gee Baby?"Frank Mutterd. "FRANKIE!" Gee Screamed Jumping over the chair Reaching Frankie and Pulling him into an Embrace, Frankie Inhaled Gerard's scent his arms still weak at his sides,

* * *

**Sorry this is So Short Im Planning To Update my Other And Start on my New one that ive been Writing For a While Thanks For Reading thiss **

Guys Im SO SO sorry  
My Brian Exploaded O.O Im Sure it did Eh Oh well Anywaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay...  
Im Updating This And Then Probly My Warehouse 13 then Im Writing A New Fanfiction With Mikeyyyy In It NOM!  
Damnit Im Rambleing  
Anywaaaay! Enjoy!


End file.
